Ash and Misty, Forever Angels
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: The Sensational Sisters force Misty to run an errand in the Safari Zone, which means she has to go through Cycling Road. However, the Hell's Angels of Kanto are wreaking havoc there. Will she and Ash, who accompanies her on her trip, reach the Safari Zone safely? (PokeShipping, Ash x Misty)


On a warm summer morning, Misty Waterflower was feeding her Pokemon in the Cerulean City Gym. At least, until the video phone on the wall started ringing.

"Hi, it's me, Daisy!" a blonde-haired girl said. She wore a tight, short yellow dress. Her boyfriend Tracey, a Pokemon Watcher and Professor Oak's assistant, stood next to her in a nightclub in Goldenrod City.

"Hi Daisy, what's up?' Misty asked. 'And where are Violet and Lily?"

"Violet and Lily are like, out drinking and having sex with like, lots of different guys," Daisy answered. "I'm just having fun with Tracey."

"Okay... A bit too much information..." the red-haired Gym Leader complained.

"Anyways, I'm calling you because for our next water show, we need like, a Dratini! So yeah, we need you to catch one in the Safari Zone and give it to me when we're back," the blonde-haired Sensational Sister said. "We'll be back in like, a week."

"You just have to go through Saffron City and Celadon City," Tracey added. "Then, you can take your bicycle and ride Cycling Road to reach it. You should be able to go there and get back in seven days, the maximum of days the Pokemon Inspection Agency allows a Gym Leader to be away."

"Thank you, Tracey,' Misty said. 'But is there really no way I can keep that Dratini myself? Dratini is adorable!"

"No, I don't want her new Pokemon to battle, I want to train it myself for like, ballet, modelling and fashion shoots," Daisy countered. "You're catching it for me and that's like, final, you runt!"

"But I do have a surprise for you, Misty!" Tracey said. "I sent over a visitor to accompany you on your little trip, he should be there in less than ten minutes."

"I gotta like, go now, Misty! Tracey needs to carry Lily and Violet and their like, one night stand bedpartners to their hotel rooms. They're like, too drunk to walk themselves,' Daisy said. 'Bye!"

After the phonecall, Daisy had another cocktail, while Violet and a strange, muscular man went into a small, dark room to have some privacy.

"Tracey, were you sure it was a good idea to send that weird kiddo along with Misty?" Daisy asked. "He'll only distract her from her work."

"I think some time together is just what those two need," Tracey said. "If things go as I expect, Misty will be grateful forever."

Meanwhile, in Cerulean City, someone was knocking on the door of the Gym. Before Misty had any time to think who this might be, she quickly ran towards the entrance. And then, she saw him. She couldn't believe this was real.

The visitor was Ash, the boy from Pallet Town she used to travel through Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto with. She always missed him, but already accepted that she might never see him again. She would love to leave the Gym and travel with her best friend again, but sadly, her sisters forbid her from leaving the Gym for even a few seconds.

"Hi Misty, long time no see!"

"Ash, what are you doing here?"

"I just got back from Alola, and Professor Oak and Tracey told me to come here and join you on your trip to the Safari Zone, so I can help you to catch that Dratini. I even rented a bike back in Pallet Town."

"Are you sure you wouldn't wreck that bike too?" Misty teased.

Misty couldn't believe this was real. Her best friend was back. She finally got some fresh air again after being stuck in the Gym for months, only doing chores and battling weak rookies. She instantly got her bike and hopped on it after locking the Gym. The bicycle got fried by Ash's Pikachu on the day the two met, but on the day Misty returned to the Gym, Nurse Joy in Viridian City fixed the bike and gave it back to Misty. And so, the raven-haired boy from Pallet Town and the redhead from Cerulean City left the Gym, on their way to the Safari Zone.

Three days later, our heroes reached Cycling Road. When they travelled through Kanto before, a gang of bikers fought them, but started respecting them and their friend Brock later that day. Nowadays, those bikers were no longer around. However, our heroes heard rumours about a new gang of bikers bothering trespassers on the road to Fuchsia City and the Safari Zone. Two of them were reported to have wickedly strong Pokemon from Johto, according to the Celadon City Daily, a newspaper Misty read at the Pokemon Center earlier that day.

"Ash, do you think we can handle those bikers if we see them?" Misty asked, while her Azurill sat safely in the basket at the front of her blue bike. She petted the Pokemon, who jumped around in fear and shed a tear when thinking about bikers knocking her trainer down.

To lessen the chance of bikers bothering them, our heroes changed their outfits, so they looked like they were one of them. Ash wore an open, sleeveless leather jacket without anything under it and took his hat off. Misty took off her suspenders and took out the hairband keeping her ponytail together, letting her hair down.

While Misty enjoyed Ash's abs, Ash was mesmerized by the view of Misty with her hair down and her shorts hanging a tiny bit lower than usual. However, they were completely unaware they were both checking each other out. He was simply too dense to realize she actually enjoyed the view of seeing his developing muscles, while she was too insecure to truly believe he was showing blatant signs of physical attraction. Even the blush on his face and the twinkle in his eyes weren't enough to truly convince her that the attraction were mutual.

"Don't worry, they won't bother us," the raven-haired boy said. "I'm sure they'll think we're cool and leave us alone."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Misty countered, pointing at two muscular men who were driving around on motorcycles. Were they looking for their next victims? Were these guys thieves, drug dealers or just people who thought they would be cool if they intimidated a pair of random cyclists?

"Don't worry, Mist. I'm sure they're just passing through the area, just like us," Ash said. However, his Pikachu, who sat in the basket at the front of his yellow bike while drinking a bottle of ketchup, shook his head.

The men, who were wearing leather jackets, started driving around in our heroes in circles, eventually cornering them near a vending machine. And so, Ash and Misty hopped off their bikes.

"Hi, I'm Ash and this is Misty, we're bikers too," Ash lied. However, his body was trembling. Would the two bikers hurt him?

"I'm Ed!" a muscular, man with spiky, brown hair screamed in Ash's ear. "And this is my friend Cesar, he just joined a while ago but he's already doing very well! Together, we're the toughest and scariest Hell's Angels of Kanto!"

Misty knew she was in big trouble. Why didn't Tracey and Daisy tell her about these bikers? Then, she remembered something Ash suggested. 'Hey Ed, we're Hell's Angels too! We're one of you!' she lied.

"One of us?" Ed asked. "Why doesn't your little boyfriend have the Hell's Angels emblem on his jacket if he's one of us? Kids like you aren't even allowed in our club, this is for adults only!"

"Boyfriend? He's NOT my boyfriend!" Misty screamed, while her face got red. She knew her feelings for Ash were obvious to everyone, aside from the dense child from Pallet Town himself. Because of that, she didn't want him to know until he was old and mature enough to understand love and sex, but other people never respected that and just talked about her feelings openly.

"Then why are you blushing, babe?" Cesar asked. "Anyways, if you're really Hell's Angels, then you're definitely not cool enough to be members of our fine organisation!"

"Oh yeah? We're ten times cooler than you!" Ash snapped.

"Are you cool? If you're really that cool, then wear our emblem on your jacket with pride!" Ed snapped.

However, Ash knew such an emblem would immediately make him suspicious. Lots of Hell's Angels have been getting arrested lately in the outskirts of Celadon City. He didn't want to look like a real member of the gang and get in trouble with the police. And so, he only wore a simple leather jacket in a futile attempt to look like a biker.

"Um... I only just joined and didn't know how to get one, so I just got this to at least somewhat look like a biker," he lied.

"If you joined, you must've signed up at our headquarters. If you're really a Hell's Angel, do you know where our headquarters is?" Cesar asked. The man proudly stood next to a his black motorcycle. In the basket at the back sat a Bellossom, who hopped off and stood next to her trainer.

"Um... Pallet Town?" Ash guessed.

"Wrong! It's in Lavender Town!" the blue-haired man said. "I knew you two were frauds!"

"Yeah! So why are you wearing that jacket? Are you part of another biker's gang? Maybe our rivals from the Vermilion City Cycling Club?" Ed snapped.

"Vermilion City Cycling Club? I've never even heard of them!" Ash said.

"We're just wearing this because we didn't want to get bothered by bikers like you guys!" Misty admitted. "We just didn't want to get in trouble!"

"Well, you've got trouble!" Ed said, while the Ledyba sitting in the basket of his motorcycle hovered towards his shoulder. "Dy Dyba!" the ladybug snapped.

"We're going to cream your Pokemon, babes!" Cesar screamed.

A battle? The two just wanted to battle? But why would they scare people if all they wanted was a battle? Why couldn't these two just challenge people normally, like most trainers? Misty really just couldn't comprehend this and asked them why. "And why are you even part of Hell's Angels if you're not drug dealers or thieves? Then why can't you just join a non-violent club, like the local Bridge Bike Gang or the Vermilion City Cycling Club?"

"That's very simple," Ed said. "We want to intimidate trainers, so they aren't concentrated during the battle. That way, it's easier for us to win and get a reputation as strong trainers!"

"Anyways, are you ready for a battle? Or are you afraid to lose?" Misty teased, while sending out her Gyarados.

"I'm not scared!" Ed snapped. His Ledyba glared at Misty's Atrocious Pokemon, indicating the serpent would not have an easy time against the small ladybug.

"This is a one on one battle between fake biker Misty and the toughest, roughest Hell's Angel in Kanto, Ed!" Cesar said, being the referee for this fight. "Trainers, begin!"

Misty wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. She just wanted to catch that Dratini and go home. What if she was late? Would Daisy be angry? Would she get in trouble with the Pokemon Inspection Agency? And so, Gyarados started off with a Water Gun, instantly hitting the ladybug.

"That's not gonna beat my Ledyba! Go, let's show that f*cker your Psybeam!" Ed shouted. The ladybug shot a colourful beam at his opponent, who started moving around aimlessly.

Ash, who observed the battle from the sidelines, knew this wasn't good. Gyarados was confused, rendering him incapable of properly aiming attacks or following commands.

After the psychic attack, Ed ordered his Bug Pokemon to end things quickly with a Thunderpunch. A striking fist struck the confused serpent, who had no idea what was going on.

The onslaught wasn't finished yet. Another fist struck Gyarados, this time Ledyba attacked with his Dynamicpunch, causing the Water Pokemon to collapse.

"Gyarados? Can you go on? It's okay if you can't," Misty asked. However, the Pokemon stood up and tried aiming a Hyper Beam at Ledyba. However, the ladybug was fast enough to avoid the attack. Then, the strong bond between him and his trainer allowed him to strike the Atrocious Pokemon down with Return.

"Hahaha! You're just as weak as your little boyfriend!" Cesar taunted, while Ed hugged his Ledyba. Meawhile, Misty was comforting her Gyarados and returned him to his Poke Ball.

"I am NOT her boyfriend! I don't even like her!" Ash screamed, while blushing. However, he sometimes thought about it when people assumed he and Misty were a couple. He barely understood romance, but somehow, the thought of being Misty's boyfriend didn't feel all that bad to him.

"Suuure, you're not into her," Cesar laughed sarcastically. "Anyways, I'm going to beat you the way Ed beat that girl! My Bellossom can take whatever you throw at her!"

Ash decided to go with a Grass vs. Grass battle. His Bayleef was ready to fight. And so, Ed stood between the battlers and was the referee. "Begin!"

Bellossom started the battle by hurling her Sludge Bomb at Bayleef, who jumped away by using her Vine Whip.

"That's great, Bayleef! Now use your Body Slam!" Ash commanded. The Grass-type crashed down on the flower-like opponent, who was in a great deal of pain.

"Don't worry, Bellossom! That Bayleef hasn't seen our special weapon yet!" Cesar said.

"What special weapon?" Ash asked.

"We'll just show him now! Bellossom, Frustration!" Cesar screamed. His Bellossom charged into Bayleef, taking all her anger about Cesar's harsh training methods out on the innocent opponent.

"Bay!" the Pokemon screamed, while getting up with trouble. After standing up, she hurled herself at Bellossom, knocking it away with a strong Headbutt.

Bellossom tried using her strongest attack, Solarbeam. Because of the sunny weather, charging up wasn't needed. However, Bayleef jumped away just in time to prevent getting struck by the attack and jumped at the flower-like Pokemon, striking her with her leaf.

"Hey, I think Bayleef must've learned how to use Fury Cutter at Professor Oak's lab!" Ash said. "Keep hitting Bellossom with that attack!"

The Pokemon with the leaf kept striking Bellossom with her leaf, slashing Cesar's Pokemon. After a last Razor Leaf, the biker's flower Pokemon fell down on the ground.

"Bayleef, you did it!" Ash screamed, hugging his Pokemon and congratulating her before returning her to her Poke Ball.

"That was awesome, Ash! And Bayleef, of course!" Misty said.

Meanwhile, Cesar was not as kind to his Pokemon. "Bellossom, f*ck you! You should've defeated that little b*tch! You're a lousy fighter!" he shouted, before returning the Grass Pokemon to his Poke Ball.

"I really don't see why Ed treats his Ledyba so well, and why you're so nice to that Bayleef, kid!" Cesar snapped.

"Well, I won because I treat my Pokemon with love, care and respect," Ash explained. "If you treat your Bellossom the way I treat my Bayleef and Pikachu, I'm sure your Bellossom will get much happier and stronger."

"Bullsh*t! Your win was just a fluke!" Cesar screamed. "You just got lucky, punk!"

Ed put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, Cesar. He's right. He beat you fair and square."

Then, Ed walked up to Ash and Misty. "Hey, you actually are cool and you're really strong ! If you two ever want to join the Hell's Angels, you're welcome to!"

"No thanks, we'd rather not. We just want to get going, that's all," Misty answered. "But thanks!"

"Angels forever, forever angels!" Ed said, while waving at our heroes, who cycled onwards towards the Safari Zone further south.

However, Ed and Cesar decided to follow them and cycled just far enough behind our heroes to see them, without getting caught if they looked backwards.

"I'm sure the sexual tension between those two will be too much when they're alone, those two are so gonna kiss or f*ck!" Ed said, while petting his Ledyba on his head. "They're adorable as f*ck!"

"Yeah, and we're gonna be there to make this a special occasion," Cesar added. "Together with our awesome Pokemon."

An hour later, the wind was blowing through their hair as they cycled south. There were some other cyclists and some more friendly bikers, but no one bothered the two anymore. Ash and Misty peacefully and calmly cycled next to each other, with respectively Pikachu and Azurill enjoying the fresh breeze on their bodies when sitting in the basket at the front of the bikes.

"Hey Mist, what those two said about us being boyfriend and girlfriend..." Ash said.

Was he finally going to confess? Did he finally get it? Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really happening?

"I have to admit, I don't understand what he meant, but when he said it, it just felt right," he acknowledged. "Do you want to be... Um, do you want to be..."

Was Misty going to beat the crap out of him? Every time someone accused Misty of liking him, she got furious. There was no way she could possibly like him, he thought. She was out of his league.

However, Misty hopped off her bike, and so did Ash. Then, she planted her lips. Why couldn't this moment just last forever? The kiss lasted at least five minutes.

A few seconds after the kiss, the two started kissing again, but this time, they did it in an even more intimate way. Then, Ed and Cesar appeared. The two were just cycling behind our heroes and got off their motorcycles. Ed's Ledyba and Cesar's Bellossom jumped out of the baskets on their trainers' vehicles and Ash's Bayleef came out of her Poke Ball. However, nothing was able to distract Ash and Misty from letting their tongues do the dance of romance in each other's mouth, not even two rough bikers and three Pokemon.

"Ash and Misty, forever angels!" Ed said, while staring at the couple and applauding them. The Pokemon all smiled and squealed, while Bayleef even Body Slammed the couple in an attempt to hug them. Meanwhile, Ed, Cesar, Pikachu, Azurill, Bellossom and Ledyba stood around our lovey-dovey, kissing heroes in a circle.

"Bell Bell Lossom!"

"Dy Dy, Dy Dy Dy Dy!"

"Azu Azurill!"

"Pika Pika!"

"Bay Bay!"


End file.
